


Teraz chcę być twoim psem, v2.0

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, RK to wredny i podstępny skurwiel, Self-Indulgent, ale z twistem, ale za to go kochamy, rape mention ale takie malutkie i nie ma wpływu na fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: No więc ten tytuł już wykorzystałam w fiku z Hannigramem.Totalnie self-indulgentny fic, który miałam opublikować na moje urodziny (27 lutego), haha. No nic, przynajmniej fikowy finał rozgrywa się tego dnia XDDobra, publikuję i wyłączam kompa. Mam nadzieję, że wykryłam większość błędów i nieścisłości. Później pewnie przeczytam go ponownie i popoprawiam to, co zostało.





	Teraz chcę być twoim psem, v2.0

31 stycznia

 

Gavin nie był przesądny, ale tego dnia wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciwko niemu. Budzik nie zadzwonił, w związku z czym Gavin nie tylko nie miał czasu zjeść śniadania, ale też nie udało mu się wyjechać do pracy przed porannym korkiem. W automacie DPD zabrakło kawy i musiał zadowolić się butelką zleżałej wody mineralnej, którą znalazł u siebie w szufladzie biurka, przez co przez resztę dnia był drażliwy i, co gorsza, półprzytomny. Podczas rutynowego patrolu, przyłapany praktycznie na gorącym uczynku morderca czmychnął, zanim ziewający Gavin zdążył wyciągnąć broń. W chwilę później z uliczki, w której zniknął przestępca, wyskoczył pies i ukąsił Gavina w przedramię tak mocno, że towarzysząca mu Tina natychmiast zabrała go do przychodni na zastrzyk przeciwtężcowy i założenie szwów. Sprawę, która zapowiadała się ekstra ciekawie – Tina przekazała mu podczas szycia, że zwłoki porzucone przez mordercę zostały częściowo pożarte przez zwierzę, co nasunęło im teorię, że pies należał do sprawcy i posłużył do zniszczenia śladów – przejęli Anderson i jego plastikowy przydupas. Kiedy wściekły, obolały i wyczerpany Gavin wrócił do domu, wygłodniały Kot rozsyczał się na niego, trzepnął rozcapierzoną łapą po twarzy, zostawiając na niej krwawą trzylinię, i resztę nocy przesiedział obrażony pod szafą. Do tego wszystkiego RK był na jakiejś cholernej dwudniowej konferencji i Gavin nie mógł nawet położyć głowy na jego piersi i zasnąć do wtóru szumiących w niej wiatraczków i klekoczących cicho mechanizmów. W normalnych okolicznościach w życiu nie przyznałby się do takich ciągot, ale teraz był osamotniony i nieszczęśliwy i gdzie się, kurwa, ten pieprzony android szlajał, kiedy Gavin go potrzebował?

A nawet nie był to piątek trzynastego.

Nazajutrz obudził się rozgorączkowany i, o dziwo, głodny jak wilk. Zwykle gorączka pozbawiała go apetytu, ale teraz burczało mu w brzuchu tak głośno, że zwlókł się z łóżka i wszamał sześć tostów z masłem orzechowym, zanim zrobiło mu się niedobrze i wrócił pod pierzynę. Tym razem spał nieprzerwanie do wieczora i ze snu wyrwał go dopiero dotyk chłodnych, plastikowych palców na czole.

\- Hej – wymamrotał i otworzył oczy.

RK siedział obok na łóżku i śledził go uważnie. Jego LED migotał szybko, jak zwykle, kiedy RK go skanował. Gavin nie wiedział dlaczego, ale świadomość, że RK czytał w nim jak w otwartej książce, że był obeznany z najmniej istotnymi i najbardziej intymnymi procesami zachodzącymi w jego ciele, z każdą najmniejszą jego częścią, i że Gavin nie mógłby niczego przed nim ukryć, sprawiła, że detektyw nagle poczuł się nie tylko zrelaksowany i bezpieczny, ale i podniecony jak cholera. RK musiał to zauważyć, bo na jego ustach pojawił się mały uśmiech. Android odgarnął zlepione potem włosy z czoła Gavina.

\- Zostawiam cię samego na czterdzieści osiem godzin, a ty natychmiast łapiesz wirusa. Nie można cię spuścić z oka.

\- Żebyś ty wiedział, jaki parszywy dzień miałem wczoraj – poskarżył się Gavin, zamykając oczy i tuląc spoconą twarz do dłoni RK.

\- Właśnie widzę. Co tu się stało? – RK puknął go lekko w obandażowaną rękę, ignorując syk bólu. Skurwiel.

\- Jakiś pieprzony kundel mnie użarł. Na miejscu zbrodni, wyobraź sobie. Co za debil bierze ze sobą psa na robotę?

\- Skąd wiesz, że to był pies przestępcy?

Gavin machnął zdrową ręką.

\- Nie chcę rozmawiać o pracy. Spytaj swojego braciszka o szczegóły. On i Anderson zajumali mi sprawę.

\- Jestem pewien, że ci ją oddadzą, jeśli ładnie poprosisz.

Gavin miał zamiar zaproponować androidowi odpierdolenie się, ale RK zamknął mu usta niespodziewanie żarłocznym pocałunkiem. Jezus, nie widzieli się tylko dwa dni, a RK lizał go, jakby chciał go pożreć żywcem. Gavin nie narzekał.

Dopiero dużo później zorientował się, że to właśnie tego dnia wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać.

 

5 lutego

 

\- Nines, już od dawna wiem, że jesteś zboczonym perwolem, ale dlaczego nic mi o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Kiedy RK podniósł na niego pytające oczy, Gavin potrząsnął trzymaną w dłoni zwiniętą skórzaną smyczą. W drugiej dłoni miał masywny, żelazny kaganiec. Oba przedmioty znalazł w części szafy zarekwirowanej przez RK i jego szereg identycznych golfów. Gavin zbliżył kaganiec do twarzy i przyjrzał się sobie krytycznie w lustrzanych drzwiach szafy. Trochę przyciasny, ale gdyby poluzować paski...

\- Gavin, proszę. Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie – westchnął android. – To dla Hanka i Connora.

\- Błeee – Gavin skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem na myśl o Connorze – i, co gorsza, o starym pijusie Andersonie – zaangażowanym w działalność wymagającą używania takich akcesoriów, i wrzucił kaganiec z powrotem do szafy, jakby się oparzył. – Nie chcę sobie tego wyobrażać. Chociaż… – spojrzał na RK i jego mózg usłużnie podstawił rysy Ninesa pod twarz zakagańcowanego Connora. ERKi może i wywodziły się z tej samej formy, ale nie dało się ich ze sobą pomylić. Wyimaginowany Connor w kagańcu wyglądał jak smutny, kopnięty szczeniak. RK z drugiej strony…

RK skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i jego górna warga ściągnęła się ostrzegawczo, ukazując ostre zęby. Gavin zadrżał.

\- Przestań – warknął android. Gavin nie miał pojęcia, czy RK miał na myśli fantazjowanie o jego sobowtórze, czy jakimś cudem wywęszył, jaką ścieżką poprowadziła Gavina jego wyobraźnia. Czasem detektyw mógł przysiąc, że RK potrafił czytać w jego myślach. Nie tylko prekonstruować jego reakcje, ale dosłownie widzieć przesuwające się po zwojach mózgowych słowa i obrazy. Innym razem uważał to za zupełny idiotyzm i efekt wciąż tlących się w nim uprzedzeń. – Connor postanowił wyprawić psu porucznika urodziny. Poprosił mnie o przechowanie prezentu. Żeby pies go za wcześnie nie zobaczył. – Mina RK dobitnie wyrażała, co on o tym sądzi i Gavin wyszczerzył się w poczuciu wspólnoty.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteście spokrewnieni.

\- Nie jesteśmy – odparł z wyższością RK. – Ja jestem...

\- Jedynym istniejącym prototypem, dobra, dobra, ubermenszu cholerny, Jezus – Gavin jeszcze raz spojrzał na smycz i kaganiec. Hm. Trochę szkoda. Zamknął szafę.

 

8 lutego

 

Gavin zaklął plugawie i cisnął papierosa na chodnik. Co jest, kurwa, czy papierosy mogły się przeterminować? Wyciągnął ledwie napoczętą paczkę z kieszeni i przejrzał podejrzliwie wszystkie bloki tekstu, ale nie znalazł nic poza standardowym ostrzeżeniem o raku i chorobach płuc i ogólnikowo podanym składem. Wyprodukowane w Stanach, nie mógł więc nawet zwalić winy na Chińczyków czy innych Francuzów. W ustach wciąż miał paskudny, chemiczny posmak, co gorsza, wierciło go w nosie, a oczy zaczynały łzawić. Może uczulenie na któryś ze składników? Może Warren dopięła w końcu swego i do papierosów dodawano teraz jakieś prozdrowotne, wegańskie gówno? Gavin eksperymentalnie zapalił kolejnego szluga, zaciągnął się głęboko i natychmiast boleśnie wykichał cały zapas nikotyny ustami i nosem. Zgiął się wpół, upuszczając papierosa i dysząc jak parowóz. Kurwa jebana mać, miał wrażenie, że dym wychodzi mu nawet uszami.

Najgorsze było to, że nie była to kwestia tylko tej konkretnej paczki. Już kończąc poprzednią, zakupioną w zupełnie innej dzielnicy, Gavin czuł nieprzyjemne łaskotanie w gardle. Uznał to jednak za nadciągające przeziębienie i zignorował. Teraz objawy się nasiliły. 

Dla pewności – był w końcu detektywem, musiał mieć dowód – kupił jeszcze jedną paczkę swoich regularnych papierosów i jedne mentole. Od normalnego oczy załzawiły mu tak, że serio obawiał się, że wypłyną mu z oczodołów; po mentolowym niemal się porzygał, ale to prawdopodobnie akurat była wina samego mentola. Kto w ogóle jeszcze palił to gówno?

No i jak miał, kurwa, pracować, jeśli nie mógł nawet znieczulić stresu dymkiem? Samo znoszenie mordy Andersona i jego plastikowego spaniela wymagało co najmniej dwóch. Gavin próbował rekompensować sobie przymusowe odstawienie jednego antydepresanta nadmiarem drugiego, ale po kilku dniach kawa także zaczęła smakować jak płynny asfalt. Gavin miał ochotę wyć.

\- Weź mnie, kurwa, przeanalizuj, bo chyba coś jest ze mną nie tak - warknął w końcu któregoś wieczora do RK.

Android podniósł wzrok znad swojego tabletu, na którym przeglądał właśnie najnowszą ofertę CyberLife.

\- To chyba najmniej entuzjastyczna propozycja seksu, jaką od ciebie słyszałem, ale jeśli chcesz… – RK wyłączył tablet i zaczął rozpinać koszulę.

\- Co? Nie, debilu, to nie przenośnia! Przeskanuj mnie!

RK uniósł brew, ale jego magiczne kółeczko zmieniło barwę na żółtą i android przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Gavina, od stóp do głów i z powrotem.

\- Nie zarejestrowałem żadnych niepokojących zmian – powiedział w końcu. Gavin westchnął z ulgą. – Ale myślę, że wiem, w czym tkwi problem.

\- Och? – spytał detektyw z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Po pierwsze, jesteś przepracowany – oświadczył RK. – Bierzesz za dużo spraw, jesteś na nogach praktycznie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Z jakiegoś powodu wmówiłeś sobie, że musisz coś wszystkim udowodnić, bo co, bo koledzy przestaną cię szanować? Muszę cię zmartwić, Gavin, ale bardzo niewiele osób na komisariacie cię szanuje. Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego nagle zaczęło ci to przeszkadzać.

\- Skurwiel bez serca – mruknął Gavin.

\- Po drugie – ciągnął nieubłaganie RK. – Wiek, Gavin. Nie stajesz się młodszy. Twój organizm nie nadąża z rekonstrukcją zdegenerowanych używkami komórek.

\- Um, wow – powiedział Gavin. – Po pierwsze, nie chcę i nie muszę niczego udowadniać. Od czasu waszej pieprzonej rewolucji mamy od chuja roboty. Konkretnie dwa razy więcej, bo nagle liczba obywateli się podwoiła i byle kopnięcie komputera liczy się jako zbrodnia nienawiści.

\- Nie przesadzaj.

Gavin zamachał rękami.

\- Po drugie, że co, kurwa? Mam trzydzieści siedem lat, palancie. Nie żyjemy w średniowieczu, Nines, ludzie żyją teraz dłużej niż komórka Nokii!

RK westchnął.

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Gavin, jak również jestem świadomy tego, że dzięki postępom medycyny i technologii wytrzymałość waszego organizmu znacząco się polepszyła. Mój życiowy partner jest człowiekiem, oczywiście, że trzymam rękę na pulsie, jeśli chodzi o odkrycia mające na celu jego dobro. Ty też na pewno ze względu na mnie przeglądasz nowinki techniczne.

\- Yhy – mruknął Gavin, który przeglądał najwyżej ofertę Bad Dragona dla androidów i ich ludzkich partnerów i RK z całą pewnością o tym wiedział, miał bowiem dwudziestoczterogodzinny dostęp do historii jego przeglądarki.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że twój organizm zaczął się buntować przeciwko sposobowi, w jaki go traktujesz. Lepiej go posłuchaj. Koniec z używkami, Gavin.

Stanowczy ton RK sprawił, że z Gavina uleciała cała wola walki. A może zrobił to brak szlugów i kawy.

\- Masz, babo, kurwa, placek. – Detektyw klapnął ze zniechęceniem na kanapę obok RK. – Jak ja mam żyć bez kawy? – spytał płaczliwym głosem.

RK odłożył tablet na stolik i odwrócił się w stronę swojego człowieka.

\- Istnieją inne sposoby na odstresowanie i zrelaksowanie.

Gavin łypnął na niego.

\- Na przykład?

\- Jeśli musisz pytać, to jesteś jeszcze głupszy niż wyglądasz. – RK podciągnął jedno kolano na kanapę, po czym z absolutnie nieludzką zwinnością i szybkością znalazł się na udach Gavina, zanim detektyw zdążył wyrazić swoje oburzenie. Potem RK też nie dał mu na to szansy, zresztą Gavin był zbyt zajęty wydawaniem niezrozumiałych jęków i byciem wpieprzanym w materac, żeby się oburzać.

 

10 lutego

 

\- Będę musiał pozbyć się Kota – powiedział ponuro Gavin.

\- Och nie – odparł RK, który nienawidził Kota równie mocno, jak Kot nienawidził jego.

\- Nie udawaj, że ci przykro. Dobrze wiem, że gdyby nie ja, już dawno spuściłbyś go w kiblu.

\- Jak możesz tak mówić, Gavin – odpowiedział całkowicie nieprzekonującym tonem RK, patrząc z odrazą na kolorowe kłaki oblepiające jego czarne spodnie.

\- Wściekł się chyba. Od paru dni siedzi pod szafą i syczy, kiedy podchodzę. Widzisz to? – Gavin podciągnął rękaw, by pokazać RK swoje poorane pazurami przedramię. Kocie drapnięcia były agresywnie czerwone, w przeciwieństwie do śladów psich zębów sprzed tygodnia, które znikły niemal całkowicie. – A wiesz, co zrobił z bieliźniarką? Musiałem wyrzucić całą szufladę gaci, bo została z nich sterta śmierdzących kocimi sikami strzępów. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał.

\- Może nie w stosunku do ciebie – RK ujął przegub Gavina i jego kółeczko zawirowało, gdy android skanował skaleczenia w poszukiwaniu bakterii. – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, ile wydałem na szpachlowanie i polerowanie pancerza, bo twój diabelski kot chciał mi pokazać, że należysz do niego, nie do mnie. W pełni rozumiem RK800 i jego preferencję psów nad kotami. – RK poklepał Gavina protekcjonalnie po grzbiecie dłoni i wypuścił ją.

Gavin parsknął, ignorując motylki fikające w jego brzuchu koziołki na dźwięk drapieżnej posesywności w głosie RK. Miło było czuć się pożądanym. Choćby tylko przez kota i chodzącą Wikipedię.

\- Hm, może w takim razie to ciebie powinienem się pozbyć? Podobno koty wyczuwają drani. Może Kot próbuje mnie przed tobą chronić, co?

LED Ninesa zaczerwienił się na ułamek sekundy. Gdyby to był Connor, oznaczałoby to zapewne instynktowny niepokój na myśl o tym, że jego partner rozważa rozstanie, choćby tylko w żartach. Ale Gavin podejrzewał, że RK raczej guglował właśnie potencjalne miejsca, w których mógłby ukryć jego zwłoki, gdyby Gavin rzeczywiście zdecydował się go rzucić. RK był przerażającym sukinsynem, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Klasyczny psychopatyczny pies ogrodnika, który tylko zrządzeniem losu wylądował po właściwej stronie prawa.

\- To ciebie ostatnio podrapał, więc na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się, kto w tym związku jest draniem, detektywie Reed. W każdym razie – dodał android. – Twój kot nie ma wścieklizny. Moim zdaniem dotarło do niego, że nie ma ze mną szans i odreagowuje na tobie.

Bingo. Plastikowy pies ogrodnika, w dodatku przenoszący własne emocje na Bogu ducha winnego zwierzaka w podręcznikowym przykładzie psychologicznej projekcji. Gavin prychnął.

\- Dlaczego właśnie na mnie, kurwa? To ciebie nienawidzi. Ja go, kurwa, karmię, powinien mnie, kurwa, kochać. Może wcisnę go Chen?

\- Oficer Chen jest uczulona na kocią sierść.

Gavin posłał RK niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Dlatego przestała cię odwiedzać, po tym, jak przygarnąłeś to zwierzę – wyjaśnił RK.

\- Niech to diabli – Gavin podrapał się po grzbiecie nosa. – Myślałem, że to ty ją odstraszyłeś.

\- Nic dziwnego, z wiekiem ludzka spostrzegawczość znacznie się obniża…

\- PRZESTAŃ MÓWIĆ, ŻE SIĘ STARZEJĘ.

\- …a tymczasem ja i oficer Chen pozostajemy w bardzo przyjaznych stosunkach, od czasu kiedy zagroziła pobiciem mnie w ciemnej uliczce, jeśli cię skrzywdzę.

Gavin miał wrażenie, że twarz roztopi mu się z gorąca.

\- Nieważne – mruknął. – Jutro odwiozę go do schroniska.

\- To dla jego dobra, Gavin – powiedział RK z fałszywym współczuciem. Gavin miał ochotę odgryźć mu ten zatroskany wyraz z kłamliwej twarzy. RK musiał zrozumieć jego minę, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Pojadę z tobą – zaproponował łaskawie. – Może po drodze kupimy ci złotą rybkę na pocieszenie.

Detektyw zgrzytnął zębami.

 

12 lutego

 

Gavin odsunął talerz, próbując ukryć niesmak. 

RK nie był najlepszym kucharzem, ale z jakiegoś powodu lubił spędzać czas w kuchni i częstować Gavina swoimi produkcjami. Gavin podejrzewał, że RK próbował w ten sposób buntować się przeciw narzuconym przez jego twórców cyfrowym protokołom. RK900 miał być w zamierzeniu CyberLife inkwizytorem i terminatorem idealnym: w jego naturze leżała destrukcja, zarówno fizyczna, jak i psychiczna, nie tworzenie. RK nie miał w związku z tym żadnych dylematów moralnych, przeciwnie, opanował destrukcję do perfekcji i szczycił się tym, ale dewiacja – i przesadnie rozdmuchane wyobrażenie o własnej doskonałości, jak uważał po cichu Gavin – sprawiła, że zapragnął posmakować także drugiej strony medalu. Kiedy dopiero zaczynali się spotykać, RK miał akurat fazę na komponowanie. Później przyszedł czas na malowanie. Rzeźbienie i pisanie. Tworzenie perfum. RK chwytał się każdej sztuki twórczej znanej ludzkości. Większość z nich porzucał, kiedy tylko osiągnął w nich satysfakcjonujący poziom, ale niektóre – jak gotowanie – kultywował z niezrozumiałą zaciekłością. Gavin nie narzekał. Dzięki temu komoda w jego sypialni była zapełniona ręcznie haftowanymi kiltami i miękkimi kocami, niemalowane od lat ściany zasłoniły dziwaczne, kolorowe abstrakcje w ramkach z powyginanych metalowych gałązek, a na obiad na jego stole zaczął pojawiać się strogonow i perliczki w sosie chrzanowym zamiast chińszczyzny i czipsów z majonezem.

RK nie był najlepszym kucharzem, ale miał talent do artystycznego serwowania swoich wydumanych dań, a poza tym kubki smakowe Gavina były wypalone nikotyną i kofeiną i detektyw mógł mu wybaczyć niedostatek pieprzu i nadmiar soli. Liczył się gest.

Tylko że dzisiejsze danie było po prostu nie do strawienia.

\- Bez obrazy, RK, ale to smakuje jak gówno.

Diodka androida na ułamek sekundy zaczerwieniła się złowieszczo.

\- Możliwe, że przesadziłem z selerem, ale…

\- To nie seler. Nie wiem co, ale nie mogę tego przełknąć.

RK przyglądał mu się przez moment.

\- To może być efekt odstawienia papierosów. Twój przytępiony zmysł smaku zaczyna wracać do życia. To dobry znak.

\- Ech.

Android porzucił swoje miejsce przy stole, które zajmował zawsze po podaniu Gavinowi obiadu – z początku było to cholernie krępujące, bo Gavin, jak każdy normalny człowiek, nienawidził posilać się na oczach kogoś, kto nie jadł, a RK nie tylko nigdy nie jadał, ale też nie spuszczał z niego świdrującego wzroku; ale w końcu stało się to ich codziennym rytuałem – podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej talerzyk.

\- Przyzwyczajenie się do wzmożonej intensywności smaków zajmie ci pewnie trochę czasu. Póki co spróbujmy czegoś łagodniejszego.

Gavin zmarszczył brwi na widok krwiście czerwonej, idealnie kulistej bryłki spoczywającej na poduszeczce z posiekanej cebulki.

\- Co to, kurwa, jest?

\- Tatar. Specjalnie przyrządzona surowa wołowina. W tym przypadku autentyczna _kobe_. Prawdziwy przysmak, jak słyszałem. Nie mogę oczywiście tego potwierdzić, ale moja analiza wykazała, że ten egzemplarz rzeczywiście składa się z pierwiastków najwyższej jakości.

Patrząc nieufnie na jaskrawoczerwoną bryłkę mięsa, Gavin próbował przekonać samego siebie, że czuje do niej obrzydzenie. Ale nie czuł go. Był też pewien, że to, co dzieje się w jego organizmie – nagły napływ śliny do ust i wibracja w gardle, jakby narastało w nim wygłodniałe warczenie – nie jest tym, co na widok tatara przeżywa przeciętny jego wielbiciel. Odchrząknął.

\- Jakim cudem mamy to w lodówce? Akurat teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej mam na to ochotę?

\- Przypadek jeden na milion, chociaż całkowicie możliwy z punktu widzenia statystyki – odparł RK, ale kiedy Gavin spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, android dodał: – Zauważyłem, że ostatnio cierpisz na niedobór żelaza. Wołowina to najlepsze jego źródło.

Gavin w milczeniu przyjął to wyjaśnienie i zajął się wcinaniem tatara.

Smakował jak spełnienie jego najmroczniejszych marzeń. 

 

14 lutego

 

\- Wiedziałeś, że w starożytnym Rzymie czternasty lutego uchodził za święto wilków? – wymruczał RK w szyję Gavina. Android nie oddychał, ale w takich chwilach zawsze pamiętał o tym, by wypuścić ustami zimne powietrze ochładzające jego wewnętrzne komponenty. Skóra na szyi Gavina ścierpła, a detektyw sapnął w podnieceniu. – Wilków, płodności i ochrony przed złymi duchami. Wiesz, w jaki sposób Rzymianie chronili się przed złymi duchami, Gavin? – RK delikatnie przygryzł ucho detektywa swoimi rekinimi zębami. – Hm? – mruknął z naciskiem, kiedy Gavin nie odpowiedział.

\- Nie – odparł Gavin ochrypłym głosem. Zęby zacisnęły się mocniej, ale RK wypuścił ucho, zanim wyrządził mu nieodwracalną szkodę, i odsunął się, by przyklęknąć za Gavinem.

\- Zdzierali skórę z ofiarnego zwierzęcia… – Android gwałtownym szarpnięciem zdarł bieliznę z pośladków detektywa. Gavin zadygotał, czując między nimi powiew zimnego powietrza z ust RK. – …cięli ją na cienkie pasy… – RK przeciągnął zębami po wrażliwej skórze, bez wątpienia zostawiając na niej podbiegające krwią rysy. – …a z pasów ukręcali bicze i smagali nimi młodych ludzi, by rozbudzić w nich żądzę i płodność. – Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia RK trzepnął go mocno w tyłek, aż Gavin poleciał twarzą w poduszkę, która nie zdołała stłumić jego zdławionego okrzyku.

\- Jasna cholera – wysapał detektyw. – Mocniej!

Nie musiał nawet odwracać głowy, by wiedzieć, że RK szczerzy te swoje przerażające zębiska.

\- Cierpliwości, Gavin. Dopiero zaczęliśmy.

 

15 lutego

 

Sobotnie wieczory Gavin poświęcał na poszerzanie RKowej świadomości popkulturalnej. Innymi słowy, oglądali filmy. Gavin posiadał sporą kolekcję na oryginalnych płytach, podrapanych od wielokrotnego oglądania, poza tym, jak się okazało, RK miał nieograniczony dostęp do witryn z klasycznymi produkcjami znajdującymi się już w domenie publicznej, które na zlecenie Gavina pościągał na swój własny twardy dysk. Nie ma nic gorszego niż oglądanie filmu online i piekło nieskończonego buforowania podczas złej pogody, wytłumaczył mu detektyw.

\- Hej, a możesz je wyświetlać oczami na ścianie, wiesz, jak roboty w kreskówkach? – spytał z nadzieją, na co RK odpowiedział pełnym niesmaku „Nie” i podłączył się bluetoothem do systemu telewizyjnego Gavina, aby na jego panoramicznym, zawieszonym na ścianie ekranie wyświetlić „Hellraisera”.

Jedna wydra, zdaniem Gavina.

Tego wieczora oglądali „Dog Soldiers”. Zazwyczaj seanse wyglądały tak, że Gavin recytował ulubione kwestie bohaterów razem z nimi, irytując tym androida do niemożliwości, ale tym razem był zbyt zmęczony. Kiedy ziewnął po raz trzeci, RK bez słowa wsunął palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie, aż Gavin rozłożył się z westchnieniem na kanapie, z głową na udach androida.

\- Nie licz na nic sprośnego – wymamrotał, sennie pocierając potylicą o krocze RK. – Masz oglądać i znaleźć aluzję do „Matriksa”. Sprawdzę, czy uważałeś.

\- Błagam – odparł RK. – jak będę chciał, żebyś mi obciągnął podczas oglądania filmu, wezmę cię do kina.

\- Pieprzony perwers.

\- Dewiant, Gavin – poprawił go RK po raz setny.

Gavin prychnął, ale mimo woli zadrżał z podekscytowania. RK zdecydowanie przeciągnął go na ciemną stronę seksualnej mocy. Ułożył się wygodniej i zapatrzył w ekran, podczas gdy RK podwinął mu koszulkę i przesuwał palcami po jego brzuchu, łaskocząc w pępek i lekko drapiąc prowadzący od niego w dół szlaczek kręconych włosków.

Dłoń RK zaczęła pełznąć niżej. Gavin zaprotestował sennie – drapanie po brzuchu napełniało go dziwnym, nieznanym wcześniej spokojem i Gavin chciał, aby RK kontynuował – ale android zignorował go i wsunął dłoń pod gumkę jego bokserek, by objąć nią jego miękki członek. Tylko objąć i to dość lekko, ale członek i tak drgnął i zaczął nabrzmiewać, napierając na nieruchome palce RK, przez co ich chwyt zdawał się ciaśniejszy. Gavin był zbyt zaspany na seks, ale jego biodra i tak podskoczyły mimo woli, by zmusić RK do poruszenia dłonią. RK znów go zignorował, więc Gavin westchnął i zrelaksował się na jego kolanach, wbijając senny wzrok w kolory poruszające się na ekranie telewizora. Niedługo później dłoń RK puściła jego członek i wróciła, by skrobać go po brzuchu. Potem znów zsunęła się niżej. Usypiające mrowienie rozchodzące się po jego ciele od brzucha zlewało się teraz z narastającym pulsowaniem między udami i Gavin unosił się na tych dwóch, płynących w przeciwnych kierunkach falach i przestał być świadomy czegokolwiek poza dotykiem RK. Brak innych bodźców sprawiał, że delikatny dotyk palców androida urastał do rangi niemal nieznośnej stymulacji, ale i tak był zbyt lekki, by ostatecznie popchnąć Gavina ku spełnieniu. Gavin pogodził się z tym. Czasem było to jedyne, co mógł zrobić.

  

20 lutego

 

Kiedy RK wrócił z przeglądu i zdjął poplamioną thirium i smarem koszulę, Gavin aż się zagotował.

\- Jasna cholera, co te psychole ci zrobiły?!

Plecy RK były poznaczone równoległymi i krzyżującymi się szramami, jakby ktoś przejechał po nich trzymanymi w obu rękach ogrodniczymi pazurkami. Albo jakby RK wdał się w bójkę z Fredem Kruegerem. Na ludzkiej skórze szramy byłyby czerwone i wypukłe, ale na ciele RK wyglądały jak rozdarty kremowy papier położony na białej, plastikowej powierzchni. Brzegi rozdarć były bladoniebieskie.

RK spokojnie zwinął koszulę i włożył ją do stojącego na dnie szafy kosza na pranie, po czym sięgnął po świeżą, identyczną. Nie założył jej jednak, tylko przeciągnął się, zerkając na Gavina przez ramię. Kokieteryjnie. Niech go diabli.

Gavin przełknął ślinę. Chęć mordu zbladła i jej miejsce zajęło uczucie tak rzadko przez niego doświadczane, że niemal nierozpoznawalne. Duma.

\- Ja to zrobiłem? – szepnął nabożnie.

Usta RK wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, kiedy Gavin podszedł bliżej i z wahaniem przesunął palcami po zadrapaniach. Syntetyczna skóra rozstąpiła się pod jego dotykiem, nie bezszelestnie jak zwykle, ale z cichym, elektrycznym bzyczeniem uszkodzonych nanobotów. Palce Gavina zamrowiły od mikroskopijnych wyładowań prądu. Plastik pod nanobotami również był podrapany – cienkie rysy niewidoczne na pierwszy rzut oka, ale wyraźnie wyczuwalne pod opuszkami palców. Jedna z nich była tak głęboka, że w kilku miejscach prześwitywało bladoniebieskie, pulsujące światło wewnętrznych biokomponentów.

Coś wewnątrz RK zagrzechotało głośniej, jakby któryś z jego podsystemów wyłączył się i uruchomił się na nowo. Gavin znał już swojego androida na tyle, by wiedzieć, że był to odpowiednik zadowolonego kociego mruczenia, więc kontynuował wędrówkę palcami po szramach, których autorem najwyraźniej był on sam. Wow. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że pozostawienie swoich śladów – innych niż wgniecenie od pięści czy buta, rzecz jasna – na ciele androida może dać mu taką satysfakcję.

RK odchylił się do tyłu, by mocniej przycisnąć się do jego dłoni. Mrowienie w palcach natężyło się i Gavin też zamruczał, przytulając się do pleców RK i obejmując go ramionami. Musiał stanąć na palcach stóp, by móc potrzeć nosem o kark idiotycznie wielkiego androida.

\- Mój dzisiejszy technik wyglądał, jakby bardzo chciał o nie zapytać.

Co kilka miesięcy RK udawał się do wieży CyberLife na okresowy przegląd i, czasem, wymianę thirium. Produkowane przed Rewolucją androidy miały, jak każde urządzenie elektroniczne, ograniczoną gwarancję. Przeciętna długość czasu eksploatacji nie wynosiła zwykle więcej niż dwa-trzy lata, po których procesy chemiczne zachodzące w niebieskiej krwi ustawały i przychodziła pora na wymianę sprzętu. Po nadaniu androidom praw obywatelskich CyberLife przyznało, że wystarczyłaby zwykła transfuzja, aby robot mógł normalnie kontynuować żywot. Wieżę przekształcono w rodzaj przychodni, w której androidy mogły zaopatrywać się – odpłatnie – w nowe oprogramowania, aplikacje i sprzęt, a także – bezpłatnie – odsysać zwietrzałe thirium i wpompowywać świeże. Plotka głosiła, że Elijah Kamski pracował nad stworzeniem thirium, które utrzymywałoby swoje właściwości dłużej, ale jak dotąd bez większych sukcesów.

\- Co byś mu odpowiedział? – Gavin wciągnął głęboko zapach płynu czyszczącego RK. Był bardziej intensywny niż zwykle, wiercił w nosie jak imbir. Ładny.

\- Że jestem tak dobry w łóżku, oczywiście, cóż innego?

Nutka kpiny w jego głosie sprawiła, że Gavin zesztywniał.

\- Nie mówimy o hipotetycznej sytuacji. Naprawdę mu to powiedziałeś.

\- Powinieneś zobaczyć jego minę.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Nie wspomniałem twojego imienia.

\- Jesteś jedynym istniejącym RK900 i wszyscy w CyberLife wiedzą, że ze sobą śpimy. Skurwiel z ciebie – Gavin niuchnął mocniej. – Zmieniłeś smar do zawiasów czy co?

RK wykręcił się w jego ramionach.

\- Nie. Dlaczego pytasz? – Jego dłonie przesunęły się w dół po plecach Gavina i spoczęły na jego pośladkach. Ścisnęły mocno. Gavin syknął i zamknął oczy, pocierając nosem o nagi obojczyk RK.

\- Ładnie pachniesz – wymamrotał. – Inaczej.

\- Tak samo jak zawsze. Po prostu twój węch się wyostrzył.

\- Przez brak papierosów i kawy. Będziesz mi o tym przypominał do końca życia?

\- Do końca bardzo długiego życia, niezagrożonego przez nadmiar używek, tak.

\- Zainstalowałeś sobie dzisiaj jakieś ciekawe dodatki? – Gavin oparł podbródek na piersi RK i spojrzał na niego w górę najlepszymi szczenięcymi oczkami, na jakie było go stać. Sądząc po narastającym pod płytą piersiową androida szumie wiatraczków i klekotaniu wewnętrznych biokomponentów, efekt był co najmniej zadowalający. Heh. Wciąż masz tę moc, Reed.

\- Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć – RK podniósł go bez większego wysiłku i Gavin nie miał innego wyjścia niż objąć androida nogami w pasie. – to poprosiłem o zainstalowanie nowego oprogramowania, które będzie obsługiwało eksperymentalny biokomponent. Ale na niego muszę poczekać. Jest robiony na zamówienie.

\- Specjalnie dla mnie? – wyszczerzył się Gavin.

\- Zaspokajanie pragnień partnera to podstawa udanego związku.

\- Brzmi jak coś z podręcznika dla dobrej, chrześcijańskiej żony.

\- Wymieniłem też thirium, więc wszystkie moje systemy działają z maksymalną efektywnością – zignorował go RK.

\- Krótko mówiąc, możesz mnie pieprzyć przez całą noc.

\- Mogę cię pieprzyć przez cały tydzień. Mam nawet niespodziankę – RK sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni, bez trudu przytrzymując detektywa jedną ręką. Wyciągnął z kieszeni charakterystyczne płaskie metalowe pudełeczko z logo CyberLife/AfterDark wytłoczonym błękitnymi literami na czarnym tle. – Ultracienkie z wypustkami. Czerwone. Tak jak lubisz.

\- Co to za dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, kurwa, co przeskrobałeś?

RK tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie, na tyle, na ile niewinny może być uśmiech kogoś, kto ukrywa w ustach garnitur ostrych kłów.

Gavin pociągnął nosem. Maksymalna efektywność to jedno, ale świeże thirium było toksyczne i generalnie nie polecane w kontaktach z ludzką śluzówką, do tego zawierało śladowe ilości czegoś, co ulegało rozkładowi dopiero po kilku dniach i na co Gavin był, oczywiście, uczulony. Nic tak nie psuje nastroju, jak wysypka i piekące bąble w miejscach intymnych. Jeśli nie było się masochistą, jedynym rozwiązaniem w tych dniach było stosowanie gumki. Gavin nigdy nie należał do zwolenników kondomów, ale była to niewielka cena w zamian za nieziemski seks.

Maksymalnie efektywne wibracje były czymś, czego trzeba doświadczyć, aby uwierzyć.

\- Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i otworzysz? – spytał RK formalnym tonem.

Gavin przewrócił oczami, wziął pudełeczko z jego ręki i otworzył je. Zaśmiał się na widok dziecinnych rysunków na saszetkach z kondomami.

\- Będziesz moim Czerwonym Kapturkiem z czerwonym kapturkiem? – Poruszył wymownie brwiami, wyjmując jedną z saszetek, ozdobioną wizerunkiem bajkowej bohaterki.

\- Tylko wtedy, jeśli ty będziesz moim Wielkim Złym Wilkiem – odparł RK, obejmując go mocniej. Jego uśmiech rozszerzył się i stał jeszcze bardziej zębaty.

\- Ależ masz wielkie zębiszcza – wymamrotał Gavin z wargami przy uśmiechniętych ustach androida.

\- Kradniesz mi tekst, Gavin. Ale to się dobrze składa.

\- Tak?

\- Mhm. Bo zamierzam cię zjeść.

 

22 lutego

 

\- Gavin.

\- No?

\- Dlaczego mi je przyniosłeś?

Gavin spojrzał w dół i zmarszczył brwi na widok pary kapci w swojej dłoni.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł. Rzucił laczki w kąt i klapnął ciężko na kanapę.  - Co oglądasz?

Na ekranie telewizora rozgrywała się najwidoczniej jakaś tragedia, bo bohaterka tarzała się w zwiewnych szatach po łóżku do wtóru dramatycznej ścieżki dźwiękowej, a stojący w drzwiach jej sypialni mężczyzna celował do niej z pistoletu. LED na jego skroni pulsował na przemian żółcią i czerwienią.

\- _Oplątani purpurową wstęgą_ – odparł RK, który siedział z podwiniętymi nogami na kanapie i obracał w palcach scyzoryk, nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu. W każdym razie Gavin przypuszczał, że to jego scyzoryk. Przedmiot migał tak szybko, że widać było jedynie burą smugę. Był to jedyny znak, że RK jest zdenerwowany – to oraz żółciejący LED.

Gavin czasem nie mógł uwierzyć, jak rozbrajająco sentymentalny potrafił być jego przerażający android. RK miał w sobie więcej z Connora niż chciał przyznać. Na szczęście był o niebo mniej wkurwiający. Z wyjątkiem dni, kiedy zmuszał Gavina do wspólnego oglądania złych filmów Shyamalana. Z jakiegoś powodu RK uważał je za arcydzieła.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał Gavin bez większego zainteresowania. – Łooooo – dodał, kiedy android w serialu wypalił i bezsensowna biała tunika kobiety rozkwitła czerwienią na wysokości serca. Dramatyczna muzyka osiągnęła apogeum, po czym przeszła w skoczny, gitarowy riff oznaczający koniec odcinka.

\- Maria Isabela nie może umrzeć – powiedział RK, patrząc na przewijającą się listę scenarzystów. – Jest główną bohaterką. – Zdawało się to niemożliwe, ale scyzoryk w jego dłoni zawirował jeszcze szybciej.

\- To telenowela. Na pewno w następnym odcinku okaże się, że gość chybił.

\- Ale Maria Isabela krwawiła, widziałeś przecież.

\- Widać, że gówno wiesz o telenowelach. Zobaczysz, że nic jej nie będzie. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to oglądasz.

\- Scenariusz jest fascynujący – RK w końcu odłożył scyzoryk na stolik i odchylił się w kanapie. – W ogóle nie mogę prekonstruować, co się stanie. Wydarzenia nie mają żadnego sensu. Nie dają się logicznie wytłumaczyć. Raul Esteban kocha Marię Isabelę. Maria Isabela kocha Raula Estebana. Raul Esteban powinien być w stanie domyślić się, że Maria Isabela nie zdradziła go z Juliem Jesusem. Wystarczyłoby przeskanować jej parametry fizyczne i zhakować smartfon Julia Jesusa, na którym wciąż znajdują się wysłane wiadomości z szantażem. Ten serial jest całkowicie alogiczny.

\- Poczekaj, aż telenowele zaczną być pisane przez androidy. W życiu nie połapiesz się w fabule _Wszystkich moich obwodów_.

RK zmarszczył brwi.

\- _Futurama_ – wyjaśnił Gavin. – Nieważne. Założę się, że twoja Maria Isabela jest androidem i dlatego przeżyje.

\- Nie może być androidem. Wtedy tytuł też nie miałby sensu. Purpurowa wstęga to symbol ich zakazanej miłości. Niebieska i czerwona krew razem. Akcja rozgrywa się przed Rewolucją, kiedy związek człowieka z androidem nie był mile widziany.

\- Jezus – westchnął Gavin. – A może twoja Maria Isabela rzeczywiście zginęła od kuli i oszalały z rozpaczy Raul Esteban przeniesie jej mózg do ciała androida zbudowanego na jej podobieństwo, a potem zandroidowana Maria Isabela pozna Juana Rodrigo, zawadiackiego człowieka walczącego po stronie androidów, który rozwieje jej egzystencjalne wątpliwości spowodowane zmianą statusu gatunkowego i pokaże jej prawdziwą miłość? Pomyślałeś o takim rozwiązaniu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. To idiotyczne.

\- Oto urok telenoweli, RK.

LED Ninesa zażółcił się, gdy android w milczeniu przyswajał informacje i prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, jakim cudem ludzkość osiągnęła na tyle wysoki próg cywilizacyjny, że była w stanie skonstruować coś tak zaawansowanego jak on.

Gavin oparł głowę o zagłówek kanapy i w ciszy obserwował swojego partnera. Włosy RK były teraz dłuższe niż Connora, łagodnie falujące, choć wciąż z tym niesfornym opadającym kosmykiem charakterystycznym dla ich modelu. Sprawiały, że RK wyglądał jeszcze młodziej i niewinniej niż jego starszy sobowtór. Trudno było uwierzyć, że za tą chłopięcą twarzą kryje się nieubłagany mechaniczny inkwizytor. Jeszcze trudniej w to, że RK przydzielił więcej nanobotów do swojej fryzury dlatego, że lubił, kiedy Gavin szarpał go za włosy podczas seksu.

Na tę myśl krew Gavina nabrała nieco cieplejszej temperatury i z wigorem spłynęła w niższe partie jego ciała.

\- Hej – powiedział i poruszył brwiami, kiedy RK spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Co robisz dziś wieczorem?

 

24 lutego

 

Wbrew wizerunkowi, jaki detektyw Reed prezentował w pracy – ucieleśnienie cynicznego macho rzucającego niewybredne, podszyte seksualnymi podtekstami uwagi na prawo i lewo – w sprawach łóżkowych Gavin był równie waniliowy, jak jego ulubione lody. Nigdy nie uważał się za eksperymentatora. Preferował pozycję misjonarską i, od święta, seks oralny. Jeśli miał stałego partnera, trzymał się go. Nie proponował ani nie akceptował propozycji trójkątów, czworokątów ani innych konfiguracji geometrycznych. Jeśli go nie miał, wystarczało mu szybkie anonimowe obciąganko na tyłach baru albo komplet akcesoriów z szuflady przy łóżku.

Sam przed sobą przyznawał, że pod tym względem był dość nudny. Konserwatywny.

Jak się okazało, dużo bardziej konserwatywny niż dziewicza konserwa, z którą zaczął się umawiać wkrótce po tym, jak zjawiła się na komisariacie i przemocą zajęła i ujarzmiła jego serce, odpowiadając na pierwszą próbę zaczepki ze strony Gavina chwyceniem go za kołnierz i wepchnięciem w ścianę. Tynk w tym miejscu nadal był nadkruszony i ilekroć jego błądzący w pracy wzrok tam padał, Gavin czuł przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu. RK musiał mu coś wtedy przypadkiem przetrącić w mózgu, bo od tej pory tradycyjne mizianie przestało Gavinowi wystarczać.

RK lubił eksperymenty. I z jakiegoś powodu lubił eksperymentować na Gavinie. Także – może nawet przede wszystkim – w łóżku. I, jak większości pozbawionych skrupułów eksperymentatorów, także i jemu niewiele czasu zabrało stworzenie potwora. A konkretnie: przekształcenie Gavina w nienasyconą zdzirę.

\- Kurrrwa, nie wiem dlaczego, ale ostatnio ciągle jestem napalony – poskarżył się Gavin, ściągając spodnie i wdrapując się w samych bokserkach na łóżko, gdzie natychmiast ustawił się na czworakach, z głową wygodnie ułożoną na skrzyżowanych na poduszce przedramionach. Nie przesadzał. Z jakiegoś powodu od kilku dni nie potrafił skupić się na robocie, bo rozpraszały go natrętne myśli o seksie z RK. Jeśli androida nie było w pobliżu, Gavin odliczał minuty do ich spotkania. Jeśli był, Gavin zaciągał go w najbliższe odosobnione miejsce, by choć trochę zaspokoić szalejące libido. Był do tego stopnia zafiksowany, że rozważał wzięcie kilku dni urlopu i poproszenie RK o wypieprzenie z niego tej obsesji na amen. Nie miał pewności, że to zadziała, ale nie szkodziło spróbować, prawda?

Kiedy sekundy mijały, a materac nie ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem, Gavin niecierpliwie zamerdał siedzeniem w powietrzu.

\- Długo mam czekać? – warknął.

\- Jak romantycznie – skwitował RK.

\- Pieprzyć romantyzm i pieprzyć mnie – odparł Gavin.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy powietrze naelektryzowało się od androidzkiej irytacji, ale jego satysfakcja nie trwała długo.

\- Zachowujesz się jak suka w rui, Gavin – powiedział RK i nareszcie wspiął się na łóżko. – Masz szczęście, że wiem, jak ci pomóc. Pamiętasz to nowe oprogramowanie, które sobie zainstalowałem podczas ostatniego przeglądu?

\- Yhy.

\- Dzisiaj przyszła przesyłka z biokomponentem.

Coś zaszeleściło i Gavin odwrócił się, by patrzeć, jak nagi RK dematerializuje nanoboty ze swojego płaskiego podbrzusza i odczepia odsłonięty panel plastikowego pancerza. Ta operacja nigdy nie przestawała go fascynować. RK na co dzień preferował swój fabryczny wygląd, twierdząc, że męskie genitalia psują linię jego nienagannie odprasowanych spodni. Biokomponenty #8571y montował jedynie wtedy, kiedy w jego planach był seks. Co, trzeba tu nadmienić, w ostatnich dniach z powodu nienaturalnej chcicy Gavina zdarzało się praktycznie codziennie.

Wewnętrzne komponenty podbrzusza androida pulsowały uspokajającym błękitem, owinięte przewodami i silikonowymi rurkami tłoczącymi thirium. RK otworzył leżące obok niego czarne pudełko z logo CL/AD i wyjął z niego owiniętą w czarny papier paczuszkę w kształcie podobnym do odczepionej płytki. Rozwinął papier. W środku rzeczywiście był drugi, identycznie ukształtowany plastikowy panel, tyle że z doczepionym syntetycznym fallusem. Dużym. Z balonowatym pogrubieniem u nasady.

Gavin czytał w młodości wystarczająco dużo fanfików, by odgadnąć, co to jest.

\- Chyba sobie jaja robisz.

RK uniósł brew.

\- Mój moduł humoru jest znacznie bardziej wyrafinowany, zapewniam.

Gavin przełknął ślinę, obserwując, jak RK przymocowuje nową płytę do swojego podbrzusza. Dopasowała się idealnie do krawędzi ziejącej dziury, niczym fragment układanki. Zatrzaski kliknęły, thirium zabulgotało, wpływając do nowego komponentu, a RK przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy jego BIOS uruchamiał sterowniki i ładował nowe ustawienia.

Kiedy RK otworzył oczy, jego tęczówki były czerwone. Gavin zadrżał i oblizał wargi.

\- Nie przesadzasz trochę?

\- Moja analiza wykazała, że reagujesz pozytywnie na tego rodzaju fantastyczne akcesoria.

\- Powiedz wprost, że jestem monsterfuckerem, Jezus. To w stu procentach twoja wina, tak przy okazji. Dewiancie cholerny.

\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś miał coś przeciwko – RK ukląkł na łóżku, opadł na czworaki i zaczął pełznąć w górę ciała Gavina, zmuszając go, by się położył. Kiedy jednak Gavin leżał na plecach, RK pokręcił głową. – Chyba domyślasz się, jak to powinno wyglądać, detektywie Reed.

Gavin jeszcze raz zerknął w dół, na celującą w niego główkę i na pulsujące wybrzuszenie, i bez słowa oraz bardzo entuzjastycznie przekręcił się z powrotem na czworaki.

 

26 lutego

 

Z perspektywy czasu obłapianie się na tyłach baru u Jimmy'ego nie wydawało się tak fantastycznym pomysłem jak w pierwszej chwili, ale Gavin był kurewsko napalony i w owej chwili miał to gdzieś.

Po zakończeniu rewolucji i legislacji nowych ustaw drzwi i ściany baru odarto z co bardziej agresywnych antyandroidzkich haseł, jednak knajpa wciąż przyciągała dawną szemraną klientelę z wszystkimi jej uprzedzeniami i jedynie słusznymi opiniami. Sam Jimmy niechętnie pogodził się z coraz częstszym widokiem pulsujących diodek na skroniach swoich klientów, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że zrobił to jedynie z uwagi na potencjalnie zwiększone dochody i że jego wymuszona tolerancja nie promieniowała na starych i stałych bywalców.

Z jakiegoś powodu RK upodobał sobie to miejsce. Zapewne dlatego, że RK był wrednym i złośliwym sukinsynem, który uwielbiał wcierać przysłowiową sól w przysłowiową ranę i którego radował widok skwaszonych mord detroickich szowinistów zmuszonych do znoszenia jego obecności. Na pewno nie ze względu na wątpliwej jakości drinki oparte podobno na thirium, a prawdopodobnie na rozcieńczonym szkarłacie, które Jimmy od jakiegoś czasu serwował. LED RK pulsował czerwienią, ilekroć android je popijał.

Jak by nie było, Gavin nie znosił tego baru i jego atmosfery żałosnych przegrańców – nie bez powodu Anderson czuł się tu jak u siebie; jeden ze stołków przy kontuarze miał nawet wygnieciony kształt jego tłustego tyłka – i zawsze starał się wyrwać z niego tak szybko, jak tylko RK zaspokoił już swój wrodzony emocjonalny sadyzm. Tym razem był także, jako się rzekło, kurewsko napalony. Tak bardzo, że zamiast jak normalny człowiek zawieźć Ninesa do domu i dać mu się zbałamucić we własnym ciepłym, miękkim łóżku, zaciągnął go do nieoświetlonego zaułka za barem i oplótł się wokół niego rękami i nogami jak ośmiornica, podczas gdy RK wgniatał go w nieotynkowany mur, miętosił silnymi palcami jego pośladki i wylizywał wnętrze jego ust nienaturalnie długim językiem. Ruchy tego języka były tak sugestywne, że Gavin już teraz niemal czuł go między swoimi nogami, mokry od płynu analizacyjnego i lubrykantu, rozgrzany od tysięcy mikroprocesów zachodzących w czasie rzeczywistym w jego mikrokomponentach, giętki niczym macka z japońskiego porno. Gavin wczepił palce w starannie uczesane włosy RK i przywarł do niego mocniej, nie próbując już powstrzymać wyrywających się z jego gardła jęków.

Szkło z rozbitych butelek walających się po zaułku chrupnęło pod czyjąś stopą.

\- Proszę, proszę, proszę. Co my tu mamy.

Banalność tych słów sprawiła, że Gavin, mimo iż nieprzyjemnie zaskoczony i seksualnie sfrustrowany, przewrócił oczami.

\- Zajęte – warknął ponad ramieniem RK. – Spierdalaj.

\- Jesteś na naszym terenie, cwaniaczku. Nie chcemy tu takich jak wy.

RK pozwolił nogom Gavina opuścić się na ziemię, ale wciąż stał blisko, jakby chciał osłonić detektywa przed zbirami. Jakkolwiek romantyczne by to nie było, Gavin poczuł irytację. Nie był jakąś pieprzoną księżniczką w opałach, do cholery. Z drugiej strony możliwe było, że RK chciał mu po prostu oszczędzić kompromitacji i w ten sposób ukrywał przed cudzym wzrokiem jego wściekłą erekcję. Bo własną ten plastikowy skurwiel potrafił błyskawicznie opanować. Pieprzone cudo technologiczne.

\- Ach tak? – rzucił Gavin, dodatkowo jeszcze wkurwiony faktem, że mimo niebieskiej krwi w przewodach androidom sine jaja raczej nie zagrażały, w przeciwieństwie do niego. – Kogo konkretnie masz na myśli, cwelu? Pedałów, robojebców czy… – dramatyczna pauza, która teraz nastąpiła, była spowodowana gorączkowym przeszukiwaniem kieszeni. – …gliny? – dokończył Gavin, triumfalnie wyciągając odznakę.

\- Wszystkich trzech – odparł spokojnie bandzior. W ciasnej uliczce rozległo się więcej szklanych chrupnięć, świadczących o tym, że miał towarzystwo. No raczej. Tacy gadatliwi rzadko mieli jaja, by nachodzić innych w pojedynkę.

RK nareszcie ruszył się nieco i Gavin zaklął w myślach. Pięciu masywnych mężczyzn blokowało wyjście z zaułka, patrząc na nich nienawistnym wzrokiem. Wszyscy wyglądali, jakby cały wolny czas spędzali na siłowni i mieli tego wolnego czasu bardzo dużo. Zapewne z winy androidów, które ukradły im pracę, pomyślał cierpko detektyw.

Właśnie teraz czas zyskał perspektywę, która przekonała Gavina, że powinien był zaczekać z molestowaniem RK co najmniej do momentu, gdy znaleźli się w taksówce.

Nines zerknął przez ramię i jego LED rozświetlił półmrok zaułka mętną żółcią.

Stojący na przedzie mężczyzna – to on mówił – zaświstał przez zęby.

\- Już w środku widziałem, że jesteś ładniusi, ale hoho. Trafiła nam się prawdziwa plastikowa laleczka, chłopcy.

Gavin zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Odpierdol się, dobrze ci radzę.

\- Nie bądź taki, glino. Podziel się z nami, to pozwolimy wam odejść bez szkody dla nikogo.

Jasne, pomyślał Gavin, gotując się z wściekłości. Nienawidzi androidów, ale nie ma nic przeciwko gwałceniu ich. Typowe. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że jeszcze niedawno on także nie widział w takim podejściu żadnej sprzeczności. Bo niby co złego było w pieprzeniu bezwolnej, mechanicznej seks-zabawki?

Ukradkiem sięgnął do kieszeni i wcisnął na telefonie przycisk alarmowy, wiedząc, że RK z pewnością zdążył już zawiadomić dyspozytora o potencjalnym zagrożeniu życia policjantów. Teraz pozostało tylko czekać na kawalerię. O ile się jej doczekają. Czas reakcji w Detroit nie należał do najkrótszych. Najbliższy patrol mógł się tu pojawić dopiero za dziesięć minut. W ciągu dziesięciu minut wiele mogło się zdarzyć.

Gadatliwy bandzior zbliżył się tymczasem i przesunął palcem po migoczącej diodce RK. Android szarpnął głową i jego spojrzenie oziębiło się do poziomu epoki lodowcowej, ale poza tym RK nie zareagował w żaden konstruktywny sposób. Co jest, kurwa. Normalnie Nines już dawno rozłożyłby gnoja na czynniki pierwsze i rozsmarował je na murze, cytując im prawa Mirandy.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się obrzydliwie i odwrócił do kolegów.

\- Pierdolone maszyny. Ta przynajmniej wie, że nie powinna podskakiwać lepszym od siebie.

\- Ostrzegam, że agresywne nagabywanie oficerów policji zalicza się do kategorii wykroczeń – powiedział RK formalnym tonem. – Radzę panom się rozejść, aby sytuacja nie przerodziła się w taką, której nie da się rozwiązać w sposób cywilizowany.

Któryś z napastników zarechotał nieatrakcyjnie na te słowa, a ich samozwańczy przywódca przesunął obleśnym wzrokiem po sylwetce RK. Gavin zagotował się ze złości.

\- Wygadany jak na chodzący wibrator – powiedział mężczyzna, robiąc krok w bok, by móc przyjrzeć się RK z innej strony. – Potrafisz robić tą mordką coś jeszcze, laleczko?

\- Moje oralne receptory posiadają setki czujników zdolnych odseparować i zidentyfikować dowolną substancję – odparł spokojnie RK, co oczywiście wywołało kolejną salwę rechotów.

\- RK, zamknij się do cholery – syknął Gavin.

Nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego RK po prostu nie powyrywa bandziorom nóg z dupy. Owszem, niezbyt praworządne rozwiązanie jak na „oficera policji”, ale odrobina nieregulaminowej przemocy nigdy nie przeszkadzała Ninesowi osiągać zamierzonego celu.

Jedno spojrzenie na jego twarz co nieco Gavinowi wyjaśniło. W zimnym, kalkulującym wzroku RK kryła się niepewność. Android zdążył już zapewne przeprowadzić setki symulacji w swoim elektronowym mózgu i żadna z nich nie wypadła na ich korzyść. RK mógł sobie być nieustraszonym-kurwa-kozakiem i niezniszczalnym terminatorem, ale teraz był też tylko jednym i jedynym istniejącym prototypem przeciwko pięciu, najprawdopodobniej uzbrojonym po zęby mięśniakom. Nawet jeśli zdołałby pokonać trzech naraz, pozostali wciąż mogli uszkodzić go tak, że nawet w magazynach Kamskiego nie znajdą się dla niego części zapasowe.

RK mógł zginąć w tej pieprzonej ciemnej uliczce za pieprzonym barem. Zginąć na dobre. W wieży CyberLife nie czekała armia zapasowych Ninesów, gotowych przejąć jego wspomnienia i zająć jego miejsce u boku detektywa Reeda.

Do diabła, gdzie ten pieprzony patrol? Gavin nie był z natury wojownikiem. Pyskował, obrażał i groził, owszem, a jeśli czuł za sobą poparcie większości, mógł też komuś przyłożyć w ryja i mieć z tego radochę, ale generalnie więcej szczekał niż gryzł. Z reguły wyżywał się na sprzętach elektronicznych albo w siłowni. Żałował, że nie wziął ze sobą broni.

Coś zaczęło szumieć w jego uszach, irytujący, natrętny dźwięk, od którego niemal kłuło w zębach.

\- Gdyby nie ta błyskotka, byłby nie do odróżnienia od prawdziwego człowieka – powiedział bandyta, stukając palcem w LED androida. – Powinien był to oderwać, kiedy miał czas.

\- Łapy przy sobie, fiucie! – Gavin zacisnął pięści, gotów skoczyć facetowi do gardła. Szum stawał się nie do zniesienia. Reed poczuł w ustach smak krwi sączącej się z jego nagle obolałych dziąseł. Zaczynała ogarniać go panika.

\- Spokój, Gavin – rzucił chłodno RK, mimo że jego LED wirował na przemian żółcią i czerwienią. – Nie prowokuj.

\- Tak, Gavin, siad – przedrzeźnił go bandzior. – No co tam, glino? Pożyczysz nam swoją plastikową suczkę? A może twój chłopaczek między nogami też jest jak laleczka, co?

Prawa powieka RK zadrgała lekko, ale android nie dał się sprowokować. Za to z gardła Gavina wydobyło się warczenie. Smak i zapach własnej krwi doprowadzał go do zimnej furii.

\- Skurwielu jebany, jak ci zaraz… – detektyw wyrwał się do przodu, ale mocny chwyt palców na kapturze kurtki usadził go w miejscu, ku nieopisanej radości otaczających ich mężczyzn. Jezus, jak Gavin nienawidził, kiedy RK to robił. Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej. – Kurwa, RK, puszczaj!

\- Nie pozwolę ci popełnić głupstwa – odparł chłodno android. – Poczekamy na patrol. Będą za pięć minut.

\- A niech mnie – bandzior obejrzał się na swoich kumpli, po czym obrzucił szamoczącego się Gavina spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – A może się myliłem? Może to ty jesteś jego suką, co, glino? Może to tobą powinniśmy się podzielić?

W Gavinie nagle coś pękło i jego wizja w jednej chwili zalała się czerwienią. Dalszy plan zamglił się, detale pierwszego wyostrzyły do tego stopnia, że Gavin wyraźnie widział pulsującą na szyi mężczyzny tętnicę. To tłoczona przez nią krew tak szumiała. Tętnica przyciągała jego wzrok niczym wahadełko hipnotyzera. Gavin poczuł, że usta wypełnia mu ślina. Znów zaszarpał się w nieubłaganym uścisku RK.

\- Mamy tu bohatera, co? – Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby, ale potem zmarszczył brwi. – Kurwa, co…

Któryś z mężczyzn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, któryś zaklął, a Gavina na moment zamroczyło.

Kiedy się ocknął, kilka sekund później, ostatni z bandytów znikał właśnie pośpiesznie za rogiem baru.

Gavin zaklął z irytacją i odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

\- Co jest, kurwa, gdzie oni lecą?

\- Myślę, że spłoszył ich pokaz twojej niezwykle męskiej i pociągającej gotowości do walki.

\- Jasne – prychnął Gavin, mimo wszystko mile połechtany. Mina RK popsuła mu jednak humor.

\- Zaraz, czy ty właśnie odstawiłeś ze mną pieprzonego „Niedźwiadka”?!

Kółko RK zapulsowało żółcią, kiedy android guglował aluzję, porównywał ją z ich sytuacją i pewnie, kurwa, oglądał cały film w przyśpieszonym tempie.

\- Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – odparł w końcu RK.

\- Może stąd, że ciągle masz swoje kurewskie zębiszcza na wierzchu! Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą, nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy! – Wbrew swoim słowom Gavin był raczej wdzięczny losowi, że RK w końcu przejął stery. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że gdyby był sam, stało by się coś, czego później by żałował.

\- Mój bohater – powiedział RK. – Odwołałem patrol, nic tu po nas. Możemy wracać do domu.

Gavin wciąż był zły, ale i tak zamruczał z zadowoleniem.

 

27 lutego

 

Gavin obudził się ze skurczem w szyi, zesztywniały i przygnieciony do materaca twardym, nieporuszonym ciężarem. Był też goły i pokryty najróżniejszymi substancjami, od potu, poprzez spermę i ślinę, do śliskich androidzkich smarów, olejów i nawilżaczy. Rozkleił zaspane powieki i pierwszym, co nad sobą zobaczył, były martwe oczy RK.

\- Jezu-kurwa-Chryste – Gavin zaszamotał się w skotłowanej, wilgotnej pościeli i z trudem wyczołgał spod zastygłego w stazie androida. RK nawet nie drgnął, tylko jego opadający kosmyk poruszył się lekko w nagłym powiewie powietrza. Światełko LED było bladoniebieskie, nieruchome, jego kolor ledwo widoczny w świetle poranka.

RK też nie miał na sobie ubrania, ale był znacznie mniej upaprany niż Gavin. Typowe. Jakimś cudem większość płynów ustrojowych zawsze lądowała na Gavinie; może dlatego, że RK lubił je z niego zlizywać, nie lubił natomiast marnować czasu na wyskrobywanie spermy Gavina spomiędzy płyt swojego plastikowego pancerza. Kiedy Gavin zaproponował mu kupienie w tym celu wykałaczek, RK obrzucił go tak zdegustowanym spojrzeniem, że detektyw nie wiedział, czy śmiać się, czy zmienić nazwisko i uciekać z kraju.

Gavin niewiele pamiętał z ostatniej nocy, ale musieli nieźle zabalować, odreagowując stres związany z przygodą na tyłach baru u Jimmy’ego, skoro RK nie zdążył ułożyć się w swojej normalnej, wampirzej pozycji, nim dopadła go staza. Uśpienie przeciążonych systemów musiało nastąpić nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, ale oczywiście nawet w tej sytuacji zastygły w pół gestu android wciąż wyglądał jak pierdolona rzeźba Michała Anioła. Niczym skradające się zwierzę, z pustymi oczami utkwionymi w miejscu, gdzie w tamtym momencie nocy znajdował się interesujący go fragment ciała Gavina, z jedną dłonią sięgającą gdzieś w dół, by grać na innym fragmencie jak na cholernych skrzypcach, z drugą opartą na łóżku i zaciśniętą na powłoczce materaca, z ostrymi zębami widocznymi zza wygiętych w drapieżnym uśmiechu warg.

Cóż, sądząc po ilości i rodzajach fluidów na ciele Gavina, przynajmniej obaj zdążyli się spuścić, zanim RK ostatecznie się zawiesił.

Patrząc na niego, Gavin próbował zrekonstruować własną pozycję z tej chwili – leżał na brzuchu czy na plecach? – ale nie potrafił. Jego wzrok zbyt często zabłąkiwał się w okolice nisko opuszczonego podbrzusza RK, gdzie zmodyfikowany biokomponent #8571y układał się na skopanej kołdrze niczym królewskie berło na aksamitnej poduszce. Jasna cholera, ale był wielki. I to nie licząc zgrubienia na trzonie, które teraz, w stanie spoczynku, straciło sporo na objętości. Jakim cudem to wszystko się w nim zmieściło?

Gavin usiadł z bolesnym posykiwaniem na brzegu łóżka. Zanim udał się do łazienki, zgarnął z siebie paciaję organiczno-syntetycznych soków i mściwie rozsmarował ją na rozoranych jego paznokciami plecach RK. A właściwie planował to zrobić z zemsty, ale kiedy już zaczął oblepiać ciało RK grudkami własnej zaschniętej spermy i potu – rozpuszczając je w dłoni świeżą śliną – poczucie złośliwej satysfakcji rozwiało się. Teraz chciał już tylko wetrzeć swój zapach w każdy zakamarek pancerza RK i zastąpić jego plastikowo-chemiczną woń własną, żeby każdy wiedział, że RK należy do niego.

Głupia myśl, zważywszy, że węch u ludzi jest bardzo słabo rozwiniętym zmysłem i nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy.

Gavin poklepał androida po kształtnym plastikowym tyłeczku, popchnął go lekko tylko po to, by się przekonać, że RK zesztywniał na amen i nie da się ruszyć, po czym poszedł pod prysznic.

Kiedy stał pod strumieniem gorącej wody, stres ostatniej nocy powrócił nagle ze wzmożoną siłą. Gavin objął się ramionami, czując, jak żołądek wywraca mu się na drugą stronę i z powrotem, a potem padł na kolana i wyrzygał całą jego zawartość.

Po paru minutach jego wnętrzności uspokoiły się na tyle, że mógł otworzyć zaciśnięte oczy. Długo i z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to, co wypłynęło z jego ust i wirowało teraz niespiesznie wokół dziury odpływowej. Skrawki mokrego futra, białawe okruszki, które zidentyfikował jako fragmenty kości, oraz dwa nienaruszone ludzkie palce. Malutkie.

Było tak, jakby wraz z wymiocinami wyrzucił z siebie jakiś blok uciskający mu mózg, bo nagle wszystko stało się jasne.

\- O Boże – wymamrotał Gavin. – O Jezu, o kurwa, o ja pierdolę, o psiamać, jestem pierdolonym wilkołakiem.

Paluszki wypadły z wiru, wypchnięte jego siłą odśrodkową, i podpłynęły do jego kolan. Gavin gwałtownie odczołgał się w kąt kabiny prysznicowej.

Szumiąca woda zagłuszała inne odgłosy i detektyw wrzasnął ze strachu, kiedy coś dotknęło jego nagich pleców. RK cofnął się i uniósł dłonie w przepraszająco-uspokajającym geście. Wciąż był nagi, ale zdążył zamienić swoją rozrywkową płytkę podbrzuszną na zwykłą, Kenową.

\- Wiedziałeś – wybełkotał Gavin, ocierając wymiociny z ust. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od paluszków. Były takie maleńkie. – Musiałeś wiedzieć.

\- Gavin, Gavin – android zacmokał niecierpliwie, kompletnie nieporuszony faktem, że minionej nocy jego partner najwidoczniej zmienił się w potwora i pożarł pieprzonego dzieciaka. O Jezu, o kurwa. – Oczywiście, że wiedziałem. Znam twoje biologiczne parametry na pamięć i regularnie monitoruję poziom twoich hormonów. Od razu zauważyłem zmianę. Nastąpiła równo dwadzieścia osiem dni temu.

Pies na miejscu zbrodni, uświadomił sobie Gavin. To nie było zwykłe morderstwo. Napatoczyli się z Tiną na wilkołaczą kolację. Wyostrzone zmysły, wstręt do niektórych zapachów i fascynacja innymi… Kurwa, tamta restauracja, do której RK zabrał go na walentynki, gdzie sztućce kopnęły go prądem… Tylko że to nie był prąd, prawda? Restauracja była lepszego gatunku. Sztućce były srebrne.

\- I nic… nic mi nie powiedziałeś…

RK westchnął.

\- Gavin, proszę, nie histeryzuj. Właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć.

\- Nie histe… – Gavin łypnął na androida i zacisnął pięści. – Ty sukinsynu! Pozwoliłeś mi zabić dziecko!

RK zamrugał, a jego LED zażółcił się na sekundę.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, kurwa! – Gavin drżącą ręką wskazał dziecięce paluszki, które znów wpadły w wir i krążyły wokół odpływu. Takie malutkie…

\- Gavin – RK przykląkł na mokrej podłodze i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gavin nie miał siły jej odtrącić. – To są palce szopa pracza. Nie pamiętasz? Wyskoczył na ciebie ze śmietnika, kiedy opuszczaliśmy zaułek za barem.

Gavin podniósł na niego zaczerwienione oczy. Twarz RK wyrażała coś, co można by uznać za troskę, gdyby nie rozbawione kurwiki w szarych tęczówkach.

\- To była wspaniała walka, jeśli mogę dodać. Dziękuję, że mnie tak zajadle broniłeś.

Skurwiel.

Gavin wytarł nos i jeszcze raz spojrzał na znikające w odpływie paluszki. Faktycznie, teraz widział już, że były zdecydowanie za małe jak na pulchne, dziecięce łapki. I zakończone pazurkami.

\- Kurwa – powiedział. Ulga sprawiła, że opadł bezsilnie na dno prysznica niczym sterta szmatek. RK wciąż masował uspokajająco jego plecy.

\- Naprawdę myślałeś, że pozwoliłbym ci skrzywdzić niewinnego?

Detektyw powoli pokręcił głową. RK był draniem, sadystą i najprawdopodobniej czymś w rodzaju androidzkiego odpowiednika psychopaty, ale nawet on miał swoje zasady.

\- Przygotowałem się na taką okoliczność – dodał android. – Jeśli okazałbyś się zbyt agresywny, zamierzałem unieruchomić cię na czas pełni. W najgorszym wypadku uśpić.

Gavin zmarszczył brwi, po czym wybałuszył oczy.

\- Nie kupiłeś tamtego kagańca dla Connora, co?

Android potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. Jego wargi zaczęły się powoli rozciągać w znajomym, zębatym uśmiechu, ale Gavin nie miał zamiaru puścić mu tego płazem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś bezdusznym skurwlem, nie?

\- Wielokrotnie mi to mówiłeś. Mam nagrania.

\- Miałeś nosa, że odpiąłeś sobie fiuta, bo nie pociupciasz sobie przez co najmniej tydzień – Gavin pozbierał się z brodzika, zmył z siebie resztę rzygowin i wyszedł spod prysznica. Spiorunował androida złym spojrzeniem, kiedy ten stanął mu na drodze. RK ustąpił posłusznie i został w łazience, by wytrzeć zachlapaną podłogę, jak na dobrą roombę przystało. Pewnie chciał w ten sposób przeprosić za ukrywanie przed Gavinem, że ten został ugryziony przez pierdolonego wilkołaka, i za tajemne przeprowadzanie na nim behawioralnych eksperymentów, Jezusmaria, tydzień to za mało.

\- Miesiąc! – krzyknął Gavin, wciągając bokserki.

Przed oczami stanęła mu nagle uliczka za barem Jimmy’ego na chwilę przed tym, jak go zamroczyło. Przypomniał sobie teraz wyraz twarzy RK, kiedy Gavin wyrywał się do walki. Jego uśmiech.

Sukinsyn wcale nie bał się przeważających ich liczebnie przeciwników. Z premedytacją podjudzał Gavina, grając na jego sentymentalnych uczuciach, w nadziei, że wreszcie się zwilkołaczy.

\- Dwa miesiące! – wrzasnął w stronę łazienki. RK odpowiedział potakującym uhm-knięciem.

***

Wytrzymał niecałe dwa dni. Trudno było powiedzieć "nie" partnerowi z funkcją wibracji w palcach i języku.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, nie wiem, czy jest tu ktoś, kto nie oglądał "Niedźwiadka", ale na wszelki wypadek - to jest ta scena :D => [L'ours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjLCJKoot4U)


End file.
